storythievesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fowen
"Look what I was willing to do, Owen! I made Doyle a villain, I almost drowned Bethany, all so I could be the one to save everyone... I made up this story, and now I'm going to be its ''hero.''" ---- Fictional Owen to his nonfictional self Fowen, who is the Fictional Owen Conners, is Owen's equivalent in the Fictional-Real World and one of the main characters in The Stolen Chapters. Personality Fowen shares many characteristics with the real Owen, including their love for adventure, although they have a few major differences (such as Fowen's love for mysteries versus Owen's hate of them, Fowen's cat and Owen's want to have a dog, etc). More coming soon! History At some point while in school, a girl in Fowen's class introduced him to Story Thieves (in series), shortly after which he met Doyle Holmes, the famous detective from the Fictional-Real World. He continued to meet Doyle and eventually overpowerle and as a friend of Owen and Kiel's as Fowen, until he reveals his identity after capturing Owen. After an attempt to steal Owen's story by jumping into Story Thieves, which fails, Fowen is trapped in a Sherlock Holmes story, where he lived as one of the Sherlock Holmes' irregulars until Nobody finds him and traps him in Nowhere, where he is incapable of forming a conscious.Finally, Nobody sets him free to pretend to be his nonfictional self, and then steals a machine in Pick the Plot. He, Nobody, and the Magister then use the machine to find Bethany, (who had been turned to light) and tear her fictional and nonfictional selves apart. Afterwards, Fowen and the Magister return to Magisteria, and Fowen becomes the Magister's new apprentice. Soon, he embarks on his own quest to stop Nobody. Under a Disguise spell, he travels to the nonfictional world and gives Owen and Nonfictional Bethany a book with a description of his plans inside. Then he goes to the fictional Jupiter City, home of Doc Twilight. There, he gives some villains possibility guns, guns that turn things into pure possibilities. When Doc Twilight is shot, the Fictional Bethany investigates. She follows the disguised Fowen, but he disappears, presumably back to Magisteria. When Fictional Bethany and Kiel come to interrogate the Magister about the missing Quanterians, Fowen shows up and reveals who his disguise, but when Dr. Verity shows up to kill the Magister, he disappears. He shows up again when the Nonfictional and Fictional Bethanys try to merge. Fowen tells them he told Nobody, so that he still appeared to be on his side, and that they should have merged in the Nonfictional world, like his plan told them to (which they never read). He promptly disappeared once more. He doesn't show up again until Owen and Charm make it to the Storybook Castle. There, he turns Charm into possibility, and "outwits" Owen by switching bodies with him. But when he tries to attack Owen with his new time powers, he realizes what Owen already has: The robotic heart is falling apart, so the time powers cause incredible pain. As punishment, Owen throws Fowen into The Jules Vern Memorial Time Prison. Fowen is not seen again until Charm makes her speech in the Kiel Gnomenfoot Epilogue. He, the Countess, and Dolores (The Countess's daughter) have escaped the time prison. Appearance See Owen Special Abilities *Can run super fast after switching bodies with his non-fictional self. Facts See Also Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Stubs Category:Antagonist